


Movie Night!

by BleuWaters



Series: 800-word one-shots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Aone Takanobu x reader one-shot. You LOVE watching movies. You also LOVE hearing yourself talk. Well, good thing for you, so does Aone.





	

“(F/n)!”

Your brother’s voice shouts on the other side of the bathroom door and you groan, practically throwing your razor out of the shower in frustration.

“WHAT!?” you roar, usually never this short tempered. However, it’s a little different today. You got a brand-new miracle razor that was said by normal women to be life-changing. Usually you don't go for such things; usually it’s false advertising.

But you’ve shaved your armpits and have already sworn off of any other razor for the rest of your life.

Now, standing on one leg and haphazardly reaching behind you to shave the back of your knee, is not a good time to be screamed at through the door.

“Your boyfriend’s here!”

Your eyes pop open.

“Tell...tell him I’ll be a minute!!” you reply, cringing as you slip. You’ve never been a graceful shaver. Are any of us?

You finish the job safely and rinse off. Once you dry your steaming skin, you slather on an all-natural body balm made with olive oil and beeswax, making your legs all sorts of silky-smooth. The satin of your pajama pants slides luxuriously against your legs and you practically purr with pleasure.

Then you remember…

/He’s/ waiting for you.

“Nobu-chan, baby, why didn’t you tell me you were gonna come over!?” you trill excitedly, literally jumping into his arms. He’s an enormous 6’4 and heavily muscled, so he lifts you easily and wraps his arms around you.

“I texted you,” he replies, “Several times. No answer.”

“Oh,” you say, kicking your feet absently before hiking them up around his middle, “I didn't see them; sowwy.”

He steps over to the couch and deposits you on it, then sits himself in front of you on the floor.

“Did you wanna talk about something?” you ask him. He shakes his head. “Okay. Did...you wanna watch a movie with me?”

He hesitates, then nods.

“Okay!” you say brightly, and you shuffle through about fifty stupid movies on Netflix before finding one that looks halfway decent. You settle yourself into the couch and throw your legs over Aone’s shoulders. As the movie begins, you tell him about your amazing razor.

“So that’s why I took so long in the shower,” you explain, pulling your left pant leg up to show him the evidence, or lack thereof, “I was shavin’ mah legs.”

He offers a barely audible grunt of acknowledgment and you slide your fingers into his white hair and decide to watch the movie. 

A little bit into it, you start talking about the characters. You do quiet down after awhile, though...

Then start up again when one of the females start acting really, really dumb, and you share your annoyance with the mild giant beneath you.

You giggle at that thought and comment on it to Takanobu, continuing quickly to say how much of an asset he would be if he were your body guard, especially if you were a princess and he was a lowly servant that would willingly defy your father if meant an extra minute with you.

Aone has watched movies with you before, and he has learned that he doesn't actually get to watch it.

That’s why he agreed to a movie; he wanted to hear you ramble on about whatever you liked.

Truly though, you shut up and watch the movie, only briefly saying something here or there when it matters. As the movie slowly reaches an end, you sigh and circle your index fingers in your Nobu’s short hair, making small tufts of it stick up straight.

The credits begin to fade into the screen and you yawn, not realizing how long the movie was and how late it has gotten. Just as you wipe the tears of sleepiness from your eyes, you feel a rough fingertip brush your ankle.

Goosebumps race up your arms and you stifle a shiver, watching in fascination as Nobu presses a kiss to your smooth calf.

“Woo! That’s about enough!” you exclaim, pulling your leg away as your face turns a flustered red, “Save that kind of stuff for after we’re married. Man. Wow.”

“Sorry.”

“Okay. Yeah, um...I mean, I love it when you kiss me, it’s just…”

“That was inappropriate,” says Nobu and you heave a relieved sigh.

“Yeah,” you say, glad that he understands. He gets up and you scramble to your feet. “Well…”

“I need to go home.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty late,” you say, the atmosphere of tension dissipating as quickly as it had appeared, and you clasp your hands behind your back and rock on your heels. He looks down at you and you smile brightly, your (e/c) eyes a swirl of affection and happiness. You close them and pointedly offer your cheek to him.

His fingertips alight softly on your chin and he places a gentle little kiss to your pink cheek, and you giggle sweetly, melting the young man’s heart.

“I love you, Takanobu-kun,” you whisper, sliding your arms around him and resting your head on his firm chest, “So very much.”

He presses a kiss to the top of your head and you hear the smile in his voice.

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Last story in the 800 word series so far is Ennoshita! If you have a request, send it in! I'm more than happy to try to accommodate. Sadly, however, three characters are off-limits for me to write. Ryuu, Asahi, and Yamaguchi. I ship them too strongly with myself, my best friend, and Yachi, respectively. ;D But anyone else, im sure i could give it a shot! please leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
